1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the dispensing of liquids, and more particularly, this invention relates to an improved applicator device for applying, marking, writing or dispersing a liquid on a surface.
2 Description of the Prior Art
Various types of marking devices have been devised for marking or writing with ink, dye or paint. Among such devices are fountain pens, ball point pens, felt tip pens, capillary tube pens, fiber tip pens and the like. In addition, various other applicator devices appear in prior art for applying and/or the dispersing a wide variety of other viscous and non-viscus liquid products such as perfumes, glues, insect repellants, oils, greases, lubricants and the like. The applicator devices of the prior art have received wide acceptance due in great measure to the convenience of the devices and the ability to retain a large quantity of liquid in a liquid container. Further, the applicator devices of the prior art have received wide acceptance due to the ability to supply additional applicator liquid from a liquid container to a surface applicator at the discretion of the user.
In the past, continuing effort were made to improve the design of applicator devices, and particularly to improve the design of the mechanism in said devices which controlled the flow of the applicator liquid from the liquid container to the surface applicator. In a typical prior art applicator device, the applicator liquid flows to the surface applicator only when the applicator device is held upside down allowing the applicator liquid to flow to the surface applicator by action of gravity. Furthermore, many of the prior art marking devices which incorporated a valve mechanism were incapable of utilizing a brush as a surface applicator due to the flexibility of the brush applicator.
In addition to the problems which existed with regard to the design of the mechanism which controlled the flow of the applicator liquid in the applicator devices found in the prior art, there were other serious problems in the design, fabrication, assembly and the utilization of these applicator devices. Most prior art applicator devices incorporating a valve which required an excessively large number of parts. And, in general, prior art applicator devices incorporating a valve had to be filled with the applicator liquid and then held in an upright orientation during the process of assembling the valve mechanism. Accordingly, the unassembled component parts of the valve mechanism had to be shipped from a component parts manufacturer to a filling plant where the component parts had to be assembled concurrently with the filling of the containers. As a rule, the filling plant desires to undertake only the final assembly of a product as opposed to assembling the component parts of the valve mechanism as required by the prior art applicator devices. This not only increases the total manufacturing cost, but also requires the filling plant to provide an additional assembly line and maintain a system of quality control for the assembly of the valve mechanism. As a result of this and various other factors the unit price for liquid applicator devices has been unnecessarily high.
It should be readily appreciated that the fabrication and assembly of the valve mechanism of an applicator device independent of the liquid container is a significant advancement of the art. The applicator device of the present invention allows for the fabrication and assembly of the valve mechanism from a single manufacturing site. Thereafter, the valve mechanism may be shipped to a filling plant where the liquid containers may be filled with an applicator liquid. The valve mechanism of the applicator device may then be sealed to the filled liquid containers.
The liquid applicator devices of the prior art operated the valve mechanism upon the depression of the distal end of a rigid surface applicator. Accordingly, the liquid applicator devices of the prior art were incapable of incorporating a flexible surface applicator. In contrast, the improved applicator device of the present invention permits the use of a flexible surface applicator which may be an applicator brush, a flexible fiber tip or the like. Furthermore, the improved applicator device of the present invention provides a means for the user to actuate the valve mechanism to replenish the applicator liquid to the surface applicator independent of the depression of the distal end of the surface applicator.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved applicator device for dispensing an applicator liquid wherein the valve mechanism may be constructed and assembled independent of the liquid container and subsequently coupled to a filled liquid container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved applicator device for dispensing an applicator liquid having an increased ease of assembly heretofor unknown in the art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved applicator device for dispensing an applicator liquid which is more economical than the prior art applicator devices through the incorporation of component parts which permit the applicator device mechanism to be assembled by an assembly machine independent of the liquid container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved applicator device for dispensing an applicator liquid which permits the use of a flexible surface applicator which may be an applicator brush, a flexible fiber tip or the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved applicator device for dispensing an applicator liquid incorporating a valve for sealing the liquid container of the applicator device to prevent evaporation of the liquid in the liquid container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved applicator device for dispensing an applicator liquid incorporating a valve that is moveable into an open position to furnish the applicator liquid to the surface applicator upon a user laterally moving the surface applicator of the applicator device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved applicator device having an improved tilt action valve interconnected to a surface applicator for permitting the flow of the applicator liquid to the applicator brush upon the lateral movement of the surface applicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved applicator device for dispensing an applicator liquid which is convenient to use for painting, marking, or applying a liquid to a surface.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects and advantages of the present invention. These objects and advantages should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the spirit and scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and advantages and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.